We're Meant to be Together
by Aoko Himawari
Summary: Cemburu? Sebuah perasaan yang halal bukan? Bahkan untuk seorang Aomine. / AominexKagami / BL / shonen-ai / warning : typo(s), mainstream plot /


"Hei, _Baka_gami! Apa-apaan ini?!"

"Hn?"

"Daftar kontak teleponmu bertambah satu, huh?"

"Dia temanku, _Aho_."

* * *

**We're Meant to be Together, Right?**

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

We're Meant to be Together © Aoko Himawari

OC © Aoko Himawari

* * *

"Kagami-_kun_, nanti siang temani aku belanja, ya?" seorang perempuan berambut coklat tua tersenyum lebar, mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Hn?" seorang pemuda berambut merah mengernyitkan dahu dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "belanja apa lagi kali ini?"

"_E-etto_..ibuku meminta tolong dibelikan buku resep," mata _hazel_ itu menjelajah tak tentu arah, tidak berusaha untuk bertemu dengan mata merah pemuda di hadapannya, "kumohon, Kagami-_kun_, hanya kau yang bisa menolongku. Kau tahu 'kan aku baru saja kembali dari Amerika, tentu saja aku sudah lupa tentang Jepang."

"Hhh.. Baiklah."

.

.

Seorang pemuda baru saja berjalan keluar dari bus yang beberapa saat lalu ia tumpangi saat tiba-tiba ia melihat dua orang ada di seberang jalan. Ia mengenal salah satunya, namun melihat yang lainnya memeluk lengan orang yang ia kenal membuatnya mengernyitkan dahinya.

Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, namun tidak lagi menuju tempat yang ia targetkan pada awalnya melainkan mengikuti dua orang itu. Saat kedua orang itu memasuki sebuah toko, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara,–

"Ada apa Aomine-_kun_?"

–sebuah suara milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

"WUA–" Aomine sesegera mungkin menutup mulutnya. Jangan sampai ia diketahui secepat itu. Ia menarik Kuroko dan menjauhinya sedikit dari tempat ia mengintip kedua orang itu. Memasuki sebuah gang yang terdekat dari toko, sebuah toko buku, yang dimasuki kedua orang itu.

Begitu Aomine mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, yang keluar adalah bisikan. "Kau gila, Tetsu," ia mendecakkan lidahnya, "bagaimana kalau mereka sampai tahu?"

"Apa yang sedang Aomine-_kun_ lakukan memangnya?" Kuroko hanya memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, sedangkan Aomine, mendapat pertanyaan begitu ia malah memalingkan wajahnya. Mata biru langit Kuroko mendapatkan sedikit semburat merah di pipi Aomine. Aomine memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ah! Aku tahu. Aomine-_kun_ sedang membuntuti Kagami-_kun_ dan Tachibana-_san_, ya?" Pertanyaan Kuroko membuat pipi Aomine makin bersemu. Namun mendengar nama yang terdengar asing namun familier, membuat Aomine menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Tachibana?" Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iya, Aria Tachibana-_san_." Aomine mengerjapkan kedua bola mata biru tua itu. Jelas saja nama itu terdengar familier.

.

"Kagami-_kun_, aku baru ingat, adikku minta dibelikkan bola mainan. Kagami-_kun_ mau 'kan, menemani aku?"

"Diamlah dulu, Tachibana." Alis Kagami saling bertautan. Tangannya menekan-nekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya lalu mendekatkan benda elektronik itu ke telinga kanannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menghembuskan nafas dengan kencang. Langit yang mulai berwarna oranye tidak sedikitpun menenangkan gundah hatinya.

"A-apakah Kagami-_kun_ menelepon kekasih Kagami -_kun_?" Tachibana, perempuan yang sejak tadi bersama Kagami, tersenyum dengan getir. Ia yang memiliki perasaan cukup khusus kepada Kagami mulai merasa takut.

"Bukan urusanmu, bukan?" Kagami berkata tajam kemudian mendecih setelah mendapatkan bahwa teleponnya sejak tadi tidak terhubung. "Ck, kemana anak itu. Membuatku khawatir saja dia." Dahinya mengernyit kesal, ia tidak menyadarinya, bahwa perempuan di sebelahnya mulai menitikkan air mata namun berusaha menutupinya dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kagami-_kun_, aku pulang dulu, ya," setelah cukup lama hening tercipta di antara keduanya, cukup lama sehingga langit sekarang mulai berwarna kehitaman dihiasi dengan sinar rembulan di atas sana, akhirnya yang perempuan memecahkannya.

"Sebaiknya aku antar." Kagami yang tadi bersandar di sebuah pegangan, kini menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak perlu," Tachibana menolak dengan halus.

"Bicara apa kau? Ini sudah malam. Tidak baik bukan, anak gadis berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini?" Kagami masih mencoba untuk menekan nomor yang sama dan mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinganya, namun ketika mendapatkan bahwa ia tidak mendapat apa yang ia harapkan sejak tadi, ia mendecih kesal.

"Ba-baiklah," akhirnya perempuan bersurai coklat tua itu mengangguk menyetujui. Inilah yang ia suka dari Kagami, meski kata-katanya yang tajam, Kagami selalu memiliki kelembutan dan perhatian, walau kadang sulit untuk menarik kedua sifat itu keluar dari tubuh Kagami.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana mereka Aomine-_kun_?" suara bisikan Kuroko keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan." Aomine hanya menyipitkan matanya, berusaha melihat gerak bibir kedua orang bersurai merah dan coklat tua yang sejak tadi ia perhatikan.

"Aku yakin, Aria Tachibana itu pasti memiliki perasaan khusus pada Kagami. Ia pasti mengincar Kagami." Aomine bergumam, namun hal itu terdengar oleh Kuroko.

"Ah, aku tahu. Aomine-_kun_ pasti cemburu dengan Tachibana-_san_. Memang sih, Tachibana-_san_ terlihat selalu ingin mendekati Kagami-_kun_."

"Ck, aku tidak cemburu." Aomine memalingkan wajahnya, masih berusaha untuk melihat gerak bibir kedua orang itu atau mendengar apa yang mereka sedang katakan. "Aah! Tahu kalau akan jadi begini, aku membeli teropong yang tadi ditawarkan saat aku ingin naik bus menuju ke sini." Alis Aomine masih bertautan.

"Oh, kalau teropong aku punya kok." Kuroko mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang memiliki dua cembungan. Setelahnya, sebuah jitakan yang tidak terlalu kencang mendarat di puncak kepala Kuroko, padahal biasanya tempat itulah yang mendapat kecupan dari seorang di luar sana yang sangat ditakuti sang kepala biru tua. "_I-ittai_, Aomine-_kun_."

"Kalau punya teropong bilang dari tadi, bodoh." Aomine merebut benda itu dari Kuroko yang hanya menatap Aomine dengan datar."

Dan apa yang Aomine dapatkan di matanya begitu ia meletakkan matanya pada salah satu ujung benda itu dan memfokuskan pandangannya?

"_A-aku suka padamu, Kagami-_kun_." Tachibana, gadis yang sedari tadi berhasil membuat Aomine menggertakkan giginya itu. Aomine memperhatikan dengan jelas. Pipi Kagami perlahan bersemu merah. Hal ini membuat Aomine semakin menggertakkan giginya. Rahangnya mengeras._

"_I-ini sudah malam. Aku pulang dulu." Kagami hanya dapat bergumam tidak jelas, namun setelahnya ia langsung pergi, berlari menjauhi rumah dimana bergantung papan bertuliskan 'Tachibana'. Kegugupan Kagami semakin membuat Aomine marah. Kuroko hanya melihat Aomine dan Kagami secara bergantian dengan datar._

.

Bel berbunyi, tanda semua anak sudah harus memasuki kelas. Kagami hanya menatap kosong pada meja Tachibana yang kosong lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia menarik ponsel keluar dari sakunya. Mendapatkan layar ponselnya tidak bertuliskan apapun, membuatnya mengacak rambutnya depresi.

"Ada apa Kagami-_kun_?" Suara Kuroko memasuki indra pendengaran Kagami, namun kali ini, Kagami tidak berteriak kaget seperti biasanya. Bahkan matanya terlihat kosong. Kuroko hanya dapat memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Bagaimana ia tidak mencemaskan teman dekatnya ini? Sudah beberapa hari ini Kagami terlihat lebih sering diam. Bahkan latihan basket jadi tidak berjalan dengan lancar karena konsentrasi Kagami yang kurang.

Kali ini Kuroko menepuk bahu Kagami, dan terlihat bahwa Kagami mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Kagami hanya melirik Kuroko melalui ekor matanya.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" suara Kagami terdengar sangat lemas. Wajahnya yang sedikit pucat membuat Kuroko, yang sering berperan sebagai 'pengamat', mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Kagami tidak makan selama kurang lebih beberapa jam.

"Wajah Kagami-_kun_ terlihat sedikit pucat. Apakah Kagami -_kun_ sakit?"

"Aku tidak apa. Tidak perlu khawatirkan aku." Kagami hanya bergumam. Suara Kagami yang terdengar sedikit serak lagi-lagi membuat Kuroko mengambil sebuah kesimpulan, bahwa dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, Kagami tidak meminum apapun.

"Ta-tapi–"

"Sudah aku bilang tidak perlu khawatirkan aku. Urus saja kebahagianmu dan kekasihmu." Kata-kata Kagami kali ini membuat Kuroko diam dan–lagi-lagi–ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa terjadi sesuatu tentang Kagami dan Aomine.

Memang sudah cukup lama sejak Kagami dan Aomine berhubungan lebih dari sekadar 'teman'. Kuroko yang sudah lebih dulu mengalami hubungan itu dengan Akashi, membuatnya dijadikan teman curhat secara sepihak oleh Kagami. Mau tak mau, Kuroko sudah 'dinobatkan' menjadi penengah antara Aomine dan Kagami. Apalagi Kagami dan Kuroko satu sekolah.

Melihat hal ini tentu saja membuat Kuroko bertekad melakukan sesuatu.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Serentak, semua murid di kelas berdiri dan mengucapkan salam, kemudian berbondong-bondong keluar dari suasana kelas yang sangat tegang setelah pelajaran matematika selama beberapa waktu, sedangkan Kuroko hanya terdiam di bangkunya.

Siswa yang terlihat masih tinggal di kelas hanyalah Kuroko, Kagami, dan beberapa teman mereka yang lain. Namun, keheningan di kelas tersebut dipecahkan oleh sebuah kursi yang berderit. Kagami terlihat berdiri dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar kelas, sedangkan Kuroko, setelah ia yakin Kagami sudah keluar, ia juga menyusul. Dengan eksistensinya yang tipis, ia yakin Kagami tidak dapat mengetahui keberadaannya.

Kuroko hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Ia yakin sejak tadi Kagami menaiki tangga lalu melewati pintu menuju atap. Kuroko akhirnya dengan perlahan membuka pintu itu dan kembali menutupnya setelah ia membiarkan dirinya sendiri melewati celah yang ia buat.

Ia kemudian menaiki tangga yang mengantar matanya melihat sosok Kagami yang sedang telentang. Mata merah Kagami yang kini kosong sedang menatap lurus ke arah langit biru dengan awan yang bergerak mengikuti arah angin berhembus. Hawa angin musim gugur yang menyejukkan membuat Kagami sedikit lebih tenang.

"Kagami-_kun_." Kuroko memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta. Kagami yang merasa namanya dipanggil kemudian merespon–menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Kuroko kemudian melirik menggunakan ekor matanya.

"Ada apa kau ke sini, Kuroko?"

"Karena Kagami-_kun_ belum makan, aku membelikan ini untuk Kagami-_kun_," Kuroko kemudian mengulurkan sebuah roti dengan tangan kanannya.

"Tidak perlu." Kagami menolak dengan dingin.

"Nanti Kagami-_ku_–"

"Kuroko," Kagami memutuskan kalimat Kuroko, "apa yang akan kau lakukan, saat Akashi tidak memberimu kabar, tidak menelepon atau mengirimimu pesan, atau tidak mengangkat telepon darimu, atau bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahmu?"

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Otaknya berputar memikirkan jawaban terbaik meskipun matanya tetap tidak berekspresi. Ia menyadarinya, jawaban apapun yang ia keluarkan, akan mejadi jalan keluar bagi permasalahan kedua temannya ini.

"Tentu saja aku akan khawatir," Kuroko terdiam sejenak. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi penengah dari hubungan kedua temannya ini, "tentu saja aku percaya Akashi-_kun_, karena itu aku akan mendatanginya. Aku akan bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga ia tidak bisa memberiku kabar, tidak menelepon atau mengirimiku pesan, tidak mengangkat telepon, atau tidak ingin melihat wajahku."

"Da-dan, apa yang akan kau rasakan bila kau lihat Akashi mendapatkan sebuah pernyataan cinta?" Kali ini, mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Kuroko mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

"Aku tetap percaya Akashi-_kun_, walaupun pasti akan ada sedikit rasa tidak suka."

"Aku mengerti," Kagami mengangguk, "Kuroko! Aku bolos pelajaran berikutnya." Setelahnya, Kagami langsung berlari cepat, keluar dari atap dan menuruni tangga secepat mungkin. Ia pergi menuju sebuah bangunan dengan 'Touou Gakuen' tertulis di papan di bagian depannya. Ia menetralkan nafasnya setelah berlari. Jarak dari Seirin menuju Touou yang cukup jauh membuatnya sangat kelelahan.

Ia kemudian memasuki gedung itu lalu menaiki tangga. Ia tahu ciri khas kekasihnya. Tidur di atap merupakan salah satu hobi dari kekasihnya itu. Dengan bekal ponsel yang ada di sakunya, ia membuka pintu menuju atap, mengarahkan kakinya menuju tangga lalu melihat sosok sang kekasih yang sedang tertidur; Aomine Daiki.

"Oi, _Aho_." Mendengar itu membuat Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya sekilas. Ia tak ingin apa yang ia dengar hanyalah mimpi semata yang menghancurkan harapannya.

"Oi, _Aho_!" Suara itu sekarang sedikit lebih kencang. Aomine kembali tidak melakukan reaksi lain. Alisnya hanya bergerak sedikit. Namun, satu kejadian berikutnya yang membuat ia akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Yaitu saat–

BUAKK!

–Kagami menjitak kepalanya.

"Hoi, _Baka_! Sakit, tahu!" Aomine mengelus kepalanya yang tadi dikenai jitakan kekasihnya.

"Salahmu! Aku sudah panggil dari tadi, kau malah tidur."

"Aku kira aku bermimpi tahu! Lagipula, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"A-aku ingin bertanya," pipi Kagami kemudian mulai menampakkan semu berwarna merah ke-_pink-pink_-an. Mendengar tak ada respon dari Aomine, Kagami melanjutkan, "A-aku sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu. Ka-kau tidak mengabari atau menelepon atau mengirimiku pesan. Kau juga tidak mengangkat teleponku dan menolak untuk bertemu. Ja-jadi.." Kagami tidak lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menggaruk lehernya bagian belakang yang tidak gatal, menandakan bahwa ia gugup.

"Ternyata tidak ada gunanya aku menghindar, ya?" Aomine tersenyum kecut. Kalimat yang sebenarnya berupa pernyataan itu membuat Kagami mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Aomine.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Kagami menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, digantikan dengan Aomine. Kini Aomine meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sedikit cemburu," Aomine mengungkapkan sambil bergumam. Namun ia yakin, Kagami dapat mendengarnya karena ia melirik dan melihat Kagami melepaskan tawanya di udara.

"Kau tidak cocok mengatakan hal seperti itu Aomine!" Kagami masih menertawakan kalimat Aomine sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit. Aomine mencebikkan bibirnya kemudian mendecih. Ia berdiri mendekati Kagami.

Detik berikutnya, yang bisa dirasakan Kagami di bibirnya adalah sebuah benda yang lembut, hangat, dan kenyal. Matanya hanya dapat melihat siluet Aomine yang sangat dekat di depannya dan beberapa detik kemudian, ia melihat siluet tersebut menjauhi tubuhnya.

"A-aomine.."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Aira Tachibana?" Aomine memajukan bibirnya sambil melirik malas.

"Te-teman."

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau berbohong."

"Teman sekelasku."

"Lalu kenapa kau biarkan waktu itu dia memeluk tanganmu?"

"Aaa..itu.." Kagami kali ini memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudah kuduga dia lebih dari teman."

"Dia bukan lebih dari teman! Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman denganku adalah kau!"

"Buktikan?" dan detik berikutnya, bibir lembut Kagami sudah menempel pada milik Aomine. Kagami dapat merasakan seringai licik Aomine di tengah ciuman mereka dan kemudian, Aomine membalas ciuman Kagami.

.

"Aku mau kau panggil aku Daiki."

"Hei, jangan bercanda Ao–"

"Daiki."

Kagami hanya menatap Aomine dengan tatapan kau-bercanda-bukan-?.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku mau kau perlakukan lebih dari orang-orang yang kau anggap 'teman'," Aomine memberikan penekanan pada kata 'teman' sambil memutar bola matanya malas. "Lagipula, bukankah kau bilang sendiri kalau aku ini lebih dari teman?" Aomine menyeringai.

"I-iya, sih, tapi.."

"Baiklah, sebagai balasannya, aku akan panggil kau Taiga."

"Aku tidak butuh!" Pipi Kagami mulai memerah.

"Atau..kau ingin tanda lain yang menandakan kau milikku, huh?" Aomine mengeluarkan seringaian. Kalimatnya yang sangat ambigu membuat pipi Kagami makin memerah.

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu panggil aku Daiki."

Dengan wajah memerah, Kagami membiarkan bibirnya terbelah. "Da-Daiki.."

* * *

**A/N :**

KYAAAA! Selesaaaiii! Ga sangka banget di saat temen lagi cerita tentang sesuatu sama author, author sambilan bikin ini -_- makanya tengah nya agak ancur sedikit, tapi yaudahlah.

Gimana? Keren? Well, ide ini memang pasarang banget! Ceritanya sederhana. Tapi author coba yang the best, dan kelihatannya author sangat kurang asupan fluff /ha/. Jadi yaudahlah, ending fluff nya agak kurang sreg sedikit.

Awalnya author mau bikin fic ini untuk AoKaga Day, tapi ada error sedikit sama koneksinya. Akhirnya author publish sekarang minjem laptop temen. Thanks buat temen author.

Oiyaa, ide fic ini baru muncul pagi sebelum author ngetik cerita ini jadi mungkin alurnya sedikit kecepetan.

Nama Aira Tachibana di sini, author ambil random, maaf kalau terjadi kesamaan nama tokoh.

Author juga minta maaf atas typo(s), dan lain-lain.

Well, thank you karena udah baca fic author yang abal-abal gaje ini.

Last but not least, mind to review?


End file.
